In general, in dental clinics, X-ray imaging apparatuses are installed to perform X-ray imaging so as to grasp a state of teeth and alveolar bones for the purpose of treating teeth and various types of periodontal disease or performing an orthodontic treatment of teeth set.
In the X-ray imaging apparatuses used in the dental clinics, a predetermined amount of X-rays is transmitted to teeth that are body parts to be imaged, and the intensity of the transmitted X-rays is detected. The transmitted X-rays are converted into an electrical signal corresponding to the intensity of the X-rays and then delivered to a computer. Here, the computer calculates the intensity of the X-rays at each point of the body parts to be imaged and processes the calculation to acquire an image.
An X-ray apparatus for CT (Computer Tomography) capable of imaging a three-dimensional stereoscopic image and an X-ray apparatus for a panorama capable of imaging a two-dimensional planar image are mainly being used as the above-described X-ray apparatuses.
The X-ray imaging apparatus for the CT is an image apparatus that displays a tomogram of the body which is not displayed by the general imaging. That is, the X-ray imaging apparatus for the CT is a topographic apparatus that emits X-rays to the human body while rotating at a constant angle over 360 degree and then collects the transmitted X-rays by a detector such as a sensor to reconstruct an absorbing rate on the tomogram of the human body, thereby displaying an image.
Alternatively, the X-ray image apparatus for panorama images as the entirety in a circumferential direction around an X-ray generator. That is, the X-ray image apparatus for the panorama is an apparatus capable of performing the panorama imaging so that states of the whole teeth and temporomandibular joints are viewed at a glance.
However, the X-ray imaging apparatus for the CT may acquire only the tomographic image. On the other hand, the X-ray imaging apparatus for the panorama may acquire only the panoramic image.
That is, the X-ray imaging apparatus for the CT may acquire only the CT image, and the X-ray imaging apparatus for the panorama may acquire only the panoramic image.
Therefore, in recent years, apparatuses in which both the CT imaging and the panorama imaging are performed by using one X-ray imaging apparatus are being proposed.